De héroes y mentiras
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Un breve paso por la vida de Regulus Black hasta llegar a los últimos sucesos de su vida. Un "¿Te atreverías a matarme, Regulus?" de su hermano, una conversación sobre héroes y mentiras, que lo cambiará todo, salvo la muerte. Reto La Familia Black.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro._  
_

**N.A: **One-shot escrito para el foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_, para el reto "Familia Black". Espero que os guste.

* * *

_Hola, me llamo Regulus Black, soy nuevo en Hogwarts y no conozco a nadie. Hola, soy Regulus, tienes un gato muy bonito, me recuerda al de mis primas Bella y Cissy. Hola, ¿tú eres hijo del señor Goyle, ¿verdad? nos hemos visto en mi casa, soy hijo de Orión Black. Hola, soy Regulus y mi hermano es Sirius Black, pero mi madre me ha dicho que no me acerque a él porque es la vergüenza de la familia, no conozco a nadie y me siento solo._

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Regulus Black, un niño de once años, bajito, vestido con una túnica de cientos de galeones que parecía desentonar en aquel viejo tren, entre toda esa gente que vestía como muggles. Un niño abierto, inteligente y verdaderamente encantador, pero sobretodo un muchacho obediente, alguien que nunca, nunca, desobedecería a su madre. Es por eso que se sienta solo en el compartimento, porque sólo conoce a su hermano y se le ha prohibido tajantemente que se acerque a él, porque un Black nunca se rebajaría a buscar compañía, un Black es un ser casi de la realeza, al que los demás tienen que suplicar por su compañía. A pesar de que es el propio Regulus Black quien se muere por un poco de compañía.

Qué dura es la vida de un niño, ¿verdad?

El pequeño Regulus cambió, ser un Black le abría muchas puertas y compañías, unas compañías inmejorables, aseguraba su padre. Creció, estudió, se convirtió en uno de los mejores alumnos de su curso y se ganó un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, Slytherin, por supuesto. Era conocido en todo Slytherin, tanto mayores como pequeños, a pesar de estar sólo en segundo curso y muchos admiraban que fuera aceptado entre alumnos tan mayores como Malfoy, Nott o incluso el callado Snape. Lo cierto es que, fuera donde fuese, Regulus Black parecía estar siempre acompañado por un séquito de compañeros; magnetismo natural propio de un Black, solía asegurar su prima Bellatrix. Algo de razón debía tener, puesto que el chico no parecía buscar amigos, ni ser especialmente divertido; era un muchacho callado, muy pensativo y serio, aunque no se podía negar que tenía un cierto atractivo, con sus finas facciones, gesto altivo, pelo negro como la noche e intensos ojos grises, de ese gris brillante que en su familia sólo tenían él y su hermano. Regulus nunca había tenido novia, ni novio tampoco, ni, a decir verdad, un amigo inseparable que se pudiera considerar su confidente, Regulus Black era un niño solitario.

Quién lo diría, uno de los chicos más perseguidos de Hogwarts, sólo superado (y por una amplia mayoría) por su hermano, el rompecorazones de Gryffindor, aquel que rompería el corazón a su madre.

Efectivamente, un año después Sirius revolucionaría la noble y ancestral casa de los Black marchándose de casa dando un portazo, en busca de un futuro mezclado con traidores a la sangre, _sangresucia_ y muggles, lejos de su familia. Dejó de pertenecer a ella, desapareció del tapiz familiar y de la vida de sus padres, declarándose un enemigo a muerte. Regulus nunca había visto llorar tanto a su madre, lloraba de impotencia, de rabia y de desconcierto. Ella no entendía por qué su hijo se marchaba, había supuesto que su entrada en Gryffindor y las tendencias promuggles eran sólo una época rebelde, que cambiaría, volvería al seno de la familia, a ser un mago decente que honrara la tradición y la sangre, que se uniera al Señor Oscuro para liberar a la raza mágica del poder que la oprimía, que se volviera como su pequeño, el rey de la casa Regulus.

Regulus era su hijo preferido, desde el mismo día que nació fue coronado como rey de la casa a pesar de los celos de Sirius, que con dos años se encaramaba en su cuna y le robaba el chupete, le ponía la zancadilla cuando comenzaba a andar y escondía su escoba de juguete en el desván, donde no se atrevería a buscarla por miedo a las banshees y los gorros rojos. Cosas que todo hermano mayor suele hacer y, como todo hermano pequeño suele hacer, Regulus idolatraba a Sirius, era su héroe. Si Sirius se colgaba de las cortinas Regulus le imitaba, si Sirius no quería comer sopa de cebolla Regulus la tiraba al suelo, el día que Sirius le llamó tonta a su prima Bellatrix Regulus le tiró de las coletas a Narcisa. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y la relación entre los dos cada vez fue a peor. Si había alguien a quien el Regulus de cuatro, cinco, nueve años quería más que a Sirius era a su madre, y Walburga se aprovechaba de ello. No se dirá que Regulus tuvo una infancia infeliz, eso sería una soberana mentira, pero creció bajo la sombra de su madre, bajos sus órdenes y sus faldas, sentado en la silla de la cocina mientras ella cocinaba, en un rincón de la cocina cuando tomaba el té con sus amigas, siempre escuchando sus opiniones, refranes y lemas hasta que le calaron en el alma y los hizo suyos. La influencia de Walburga fue tan grande que Sirius y Regulus cada vez peleaban más. Cuando Sirius llegó a casa tras ser nombrado Gryffindor Regulus le gritó que había deshonrado a su familia, cuando volvió en vacaciones de verano acabó varias veces colgado del tejado por recriminarle que tuviera relación con hijos de muggles y, cuando Regulus entró en Hogwarts, ya ni siquiera se hablaban, Sirius no era merecedor del apellido Black, y toda su familia (y sobre todo, por encima de todo, su madre) no podía estar equivocada. La relación terminó de romperse cuando Sirius abandonó la casa, y en el año que coincidieron en Hogwarts los profesores tuvieron que separarles un par de veces porque había iniciado una pelea en pleno pasillo gritándose cosas que ningún hermano debería decir, se habían convertido en personas opuestas, nada que ver con aquel niño celoso de los cariños que su madre le prodigaba al pequeño de la casa y el menor, que imitaba y repetía todo lo que su hermano, su ídolo hacía. Nadie que los viera podría jurar que eran hermanos.

Regulus odiaba a Sirius. Sirius le rompió el corazón a su madre, la casa no volvió a ser la misma. Sus padres gritaban, murmuraban y le maldecían cada vez que pasaban por la puerta del cuarto, o encontraban alguna de sus cosas en algún lugar que Kreacher no había limpiado. Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la casa, el confidente de Regulus, su único y verdadero amigo.

_Kreacher, mamá no lo aguanta más, Sirius le hace daño, ¿por qué no para de llevar la contraria?, ¿por qué hace eso? Kreacher, echo de menos Hogwarts, echo de menos el Quidditch y las clases... Kreacher, papá ha pegado a Sirius hoy, mamá se ha encerrado en su cuarto hace dos horas y aún no ha salido, papá aún sigue gritándole a Sirius, que hace horas que se fue a su habitación. Kreacher, mis amigos del colegio hacen magia oscura, me han contado que este verano entraron en la casa de unos muggles y los torturaron durante horas... Kreacher, mamá habla bien del Señor Oscuro y algunos de mis amigos del colegio son sus amigos, ¿debería unirme a ellos? Kreacher, el Señor Oscuro defiende todo lo que mamá dice, ella estará orgullosa de mí, ya lo verás. Voy a decírselo, seguro que le hará olvidar al bastardo de mi hermano, seguro que no llorará más..._

Sí, Regulus acabó el colegio y se _hizo amigo_ del Señor Oscuro, Voldemort, aunque la gente comenzaba temer pronunciar su nombre. Regulus juró que le seguiría y este se mostró encantado, tenía la noble cuna que su señor más valoraba, al igual que su prima Bellatrix, incluso el prometido de su prima Cissy, Lucius Malfoy. Regulus Black ya era un mortífago, a pesar de que su señor no le consideraba digno de llevar en su brazo la Marca Tenebrosa.

¿De qué servía seguir al Señor Tenebroso si su madre no podía tener pruebas? Enseñarle la marca le librará de toda amargura, será tan feliz que esta vez se olvidará de verdad de aquel que en casaestaba prohibido nombrar. La consiguió, por supuesto que la consiguió. Su padre le dio palmadas en la espalda, las únicas palmadas de aprobación de toda su vida, su madre sollozó un poco, le abrazó con fuerza y le susurró que él era lo mejor que había hecho en esta vida. Regulus nunca había sido tan feliz.

Parece que la historia tiene un final feliz, ¿no? Lo siento, pero las cosas se complican y haré un pequeño adelanto: En el futuro, Sirius y Regulus se vuelven a encontrar y tienen una breve charla sobre héroes.

Las corredurías del hijo de los Black con los mortífagos comenzaron a ser noticia entre las familias del círculo de Walburga, quienes le comentaban alegremente que, menos mal, el hijo pequeño era todo un mago, todo un hombre, casi un héroe. Regulus, en cambio, no estaba tan contento como aparentaba.

_Kreacher, ayer matamos a tres muggles, una apenas era una niña, tenía los ojos más grises que he visto nunca... fui yo quien la mató. ¿Sabes? Sus ojos siguieron fijos en los míos hasta que Lucius le lanzó un hechizo que la hizo estrellarse contra la ventana. Había mucha sangre, incluso creo que Snape le cortó el brazo al padre, tuve que apartar la vista, pero he soñado con esos ojos._

_Kreacher, sé que no debería pensar esto, pero creo que nos estamos pasando, acabamos de atacar un colegio de muggles, para que no exista una nueva generación, que se extingan. No ha quedado ni uno._

_Kreacher, he vuelto a soñar con los ojos grises._

_Kreacher, hoy nos hemos cruzado con La Orden del Fénix, esos idiotas. No saben que sólo entorpecen nuestra labor, que luchamos por el bien mayor, el bien de todos los magos y brujas. He visto a Potter, el amigo de... ya sabes... él. Por un momento he temido que él estuviera allí y tuviera que matarle, luego me he acordado de lo que le hizó a mamá y he deseado que estuviera allí, yo mismo quería desmembrarle._

La Orden del Fénix, cómo no, los buenos contratacan al mando de Albus Dumbledore, el segundo mago más poderoso de la época. No tenían nada que hacer, ni siquiera eran la mitad que los mortífagos, les perseguirían uno a uno, hasta acabar con todos, eran traidores a la sangre, tan malos como los _sangresucia_.

Se enfrentaron muchas, muchísimas veces, allí donde los mortífagos atacaban, La Orden estaba para intentar sabotearlos, eran pocos, pero valientes. Estúpidos valientes, después de tres años de guerra casi ninguno quedaría vivo.

Era inevitable, Regulus era todo un mortífago, a pesar de sus pequeñas reticencias secretas era uno de los más activos seguidores de Lord Voldemort, participaba en casi todos los ataques, en casi todas las masacres, hasta que un día se encontró con su hermano.

Era una lucha como otra cualquiera, una docena de mortífagos atacando una calle muggle, explosiones, escombros, sangre, fuego, maldiciones y rayos por los aires. Llegaron los buenos, la cosa se complica, se vuelve más divertida, merecen morir y ser torturados. Las maldiciones de duplican y hay heridos entre los mortífagos, un cristal golpea a Regulus en la pierna y sale corriendo, buscando un recodo donde curarse, unos segundos y volvería a la lucha._ ¡No huyas, cobarde!_ Sin volverse lanzó un hechizo que, por desgracia, no dio en el blanco. _¡Huye tú ahora que estás a tiempo o morirás!_ Siguió corriendo, alguien se encargaría de él, tenía la voz de un joven, apenas uno o dos años mayor que él, una pena que fuera a morir tan joven. _¿Te atreverías a matarme, Regulus?_

¿Regulus? ¿Le había reconocido aún llevando la máscara de mortífago? Se giró y lanzó una maldición que el joven esquivó con un elegante movimiento de varita. Ese ademán, esa voz...

Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos más grises que hubiera visto nunca, los ojos de... _¡Sirius!_, su hermano, ni más ni menos, amenazándole, varita en ristre, luchando a muerte en bandos opuestos, cada uno por su propio bien del mundo mágico. _Así es, hermanito, no sé por qué pero no me extraña verte con esa máscara, escondiendo tu despreciable rostro de asesino. _¿Despreciable? ¿Se atreve a llamarle despreciable a él? _No me llames hermano, no mereces el honor de llevar el apellido Black, traidor a la sangre. ¡Desprecio siento por ti y por lo que le has hecho a madre! _Regulus atacó, no con la maldición asesina, no con la maldición de tortura, sino con la seccionadora, la desmembradora, aquella que causa un dolor físico y emocional, la que te parte en trozos mientras contemplas como te ves mutilado. _Aún sigues llamando madre a esa vieja bruja. Alejarme de ella es lo mejor que he podido hacer, o podría haber acabado... ¡como tú! ¡como un vulgar asesino lamiéndole las faldas a alguien más desgraciado aún!_ Sirius esquivó la maldición y, apenas sin esfuerzo desarmó a su hermano, siempre fue mucho mejor que él con la varita. Pero no atacó, seguía avanzando, increpando, soltando todas las verdades que ensuciaban su apellido, haciendo retroceder a su hermano hasta tropezar, agarrarse a un árbol y apoyarse en él, jadeante, viendo como su pierna herida sangra cada vez más. _¿A qué esperas para atacarme? ¿Acaso tampoco te atreves? ¿Eres tan cobarde como para huir de casa y huir de mí cuando nos encontramos? _Gritaba él. _No quiero atacarte, eres mi hermano_ decía Sirius con los ojos fijos, brillantes. _Dejaste de ser mi hermano en el mismo momento en el que abandonaste a la familia, a madre, a mí... Dices que somos crueles, despiadados y malvados, pero fuiste tú quien destrozó a madre, ¡quien impide que luchemos por la libertad!_ Las verdades de Regulus dolían, se clavaban en Sirius como puñales, como grandes mentiras que corrompían el corazón del mundo mágico y de su hermano. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y el pequeño Reg estaba tan embebido de las razones de sus padres y su señor que no podía ver a través de ellas. _No dices más que tonterías, Regulus. Piensa, ¿de verdad está bien esto que hacéis? Siempre has sido un chico listo, ¿de veras es justo matar a gente que no lo merece? ¿Puedes dormir tranquilo después de asesinar y torturar? _En el fondo alguien llamó a Sirius, iban perdiendo, tenían que retirarse. _¡Claro que es justo, ellos nos esclavizan! ¡Somos los librtadores de la raza mágica!_ El hermano mayor soltó una risotada amarga, se acercó a apenas unos pasos y le miró como no había hecho nunca, con los ojos brillando con el pesar de saber que no tiene nada que hacer, que está todo perdido. _**¿Te crees un héroe o algo parecido? **__Regulus, te equivocas, te equivocas por completo._

Se dio la vuelta y justo en el momento en que se marchaba, en el que desaparecía tras un revuelo de su capa, Regulus recordó los ojos grises que le perseguían en sueños.

_Kreacher, los ojos grises de la niña, los ojos más grises que he visto nunca, son los mismos ojos que los de Sirius._

La pesadilla le acosó durante noches enteras, los ojos de la niña, los ojos de Sirius, los ojos de Sirius en el cuerpo de la niña, golpeado con el rayo de luz verde, quedándose sin vida, fijos en los suyos.

_Kreacher, sé que Sirius está equivocado, pero no puedo evitar pensar cosas extrañas..._

_Kreacher, ayúdame, eres el único en el que puedo confiar._

Sería bonito decir que Regulus se libró de esa pesadilla y fue feliz, peor lo cierto es que, el mismo día de su muerte, soñó con los ojos de Sirius.

El día de su muerte comenzó la mañana anterior, en la que el Señor Tenebroso le pidió(exigió más bien) a su elfo doméstico para una misión de capital importancia. Regulus, radiante de alegría y orgullo, llamó a Kreacher y se le entregó sin dudarlo, sin parar de decirle lo importante que era que sirviera correctamente a su señor.

Sin embargo no podía quitarse un mal presentimiento de la cabeza, y Sirius estaba en su mente más que nunca. "_De pequeño, Regulus iba siempre detrás de su hermano, era su héroe. Menos mal que se enmendó y dejó de imitar a ese malnacido." "¿Te crees un héroe o algo parecido?" "Claro que sí, Sirius estaba celoso del pequeño Reg, pero él le idolatraba. Era peligroso incluso siendo un niño, casi lleva por el mal camino a Regulus." "Sirius, tú ya no eres mi hermano." "¿Te crees un héroe o algo parecido?"_

Kreacher. Hacía horas, días ya incluso desde que el elfo se había ido y Regulus, en vela desde entonces, le llamó. _¿Kreacher?_ Al instante se apareció con un sonoro "¡Crac!" y comenzó la odisea. El señor Tenebroso, el mar, una cueva, algo altamente secreto, de suma importancia, un lago, una barca, una vasija y un guardapelo de oro, protegido con una poción que hace sentir el más horrible de los dolores, el dolor de la mente, de los recuerdos. Kreacher, su único amigo, obligado a torturarse bebiendo una y otra vez, sumado a la tortura de la varita de su señor. Kreacher, su sirviente, su amigo, necesitaba beber agua, se moría por beber agua y se arrastra al lago con sus finos miembros temblando, sin fuerzas, y en cuando el agua toca sus labios unas manos lo agarran y le hunden en el agua negra. Kreacher abre los ojos, unos ojos como pelotas de tenis, mudos de horror, su boca se abre y grita, implorando ayuda a su amo Regulus, pero él no puede oírle, se va hundiendo cada vez más en las turbias aguas mientras las manos de ciendos de cadáveres le agarran y tiran de él disputándosele, empujándole a la muerte.

El entonces cuando su amo le llama y el elfo puede salvarse gracias a la orden de su señor, le ha salvado la vida. Kreacher narra esto entre sollozos, aún temblando, enfermo, empapado y aterrorizado. Cuando el elfo se da cuenta su amo está con él, sujetándole, abrazándole, sollozando y llorando con él mientras miles de frases pasan por su mente, mientras se da cuenta que todo es una gran mentira y el Señor Tenebroso juega con él, con ellos...

Es entonces cuando toma la decisión. _Kreacher, llévame donde Voldemort te llevó._ El elfo suplica, hipa y llora, pero obedece, porque es un esclavo y no puede hacer otra cosa, a pesar de que preferiría morir que volver a allí. Es allí donde ocurre lo inesperado, donde Regulus rompe con todas las normas que su madre y toda su familia le enseñó, donde trata al elfo doméstico como un amigo, como mucho más que eso, porque es él quien toma la poción, quien sufre y vuelve a revivir los peores temores que le asolan cada noche. Los ojos, su madre llorando, su padre haciendo estallar la pared del salón, Kreacher llorando en sus brazos, piernas y miembros mutilados entre sus manos, cadáveres con ojos grises que le miran, que se convierten en su hermano, abofeteándole con verdades que se ha negado a ver, sed, una sed intensa e insoportable. De pronto son otras manos las que le agarran, las manos de otro cadáver que en este caso no tiene los ojos grises y quizá, piensa Regulus, quizá es mejor verlos a ellos que al otro cadáver. Está a punto de morir, lo sabe y en esos últimos momentos recuerda la nota que ha dejado en el guardapelo falso _"He robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá a ser mortal_." Ha descubierto el secreto más oculto de Lord Voldemort, lo ha burlado y Kreacher lo destruirá. Kreacher. _Kreacher, regresa a casa, pase lo que pase, regresa y destruye el guardapelo._ Es una orden, y Regulus no tiene tiempo de ver al elfo llorar y debatirse por su deseo de salvarle, el elfo desea salvarle tanto como Regulus deseaba morir por él, pero es un elfo doméstico y, aunque le vaya la cordura en ello, tiene que obedecer.

Regulus muere, agarrado por cadáveres vivientes, ahogado en un negro lago maloliente, pero es feliz, porque ha conocido la verdad y, a su manera, ha vencido a Lord Voldemort.

_¿Te crees un héroe o algo parecido?_

Él no se lo creía, desde luego que no pensaba que lo fuera, pero era un auténtico héroe.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo odiáis? Cualquier crítica o comentario, ¡review!


End file.
